


【忘羡】言传身教

by susususuakiko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susususuakiko/pseuds/susususuakiko
Summary: cp：忘羡，含少量双杰说明：现代背景，恋人关系已确定，年龄差有，老师叽×学生叽，道具play，有R级内容。列表好姐妹的生贺点文，你们都懂。





	【忘羡】言传身教

【忘羡】言传身教

 

夏天，燥热和蝉鸣揉在一起，混合着蒸腾的水汽一同挤在不大的教室里。头顶的风扇还在吱呀作响，几片扇叶转动卷起的风远不足以驱散这扰人的热。  
本来就是容易犯困的季节，好巧不巧又赶上了蓝忘机的语文课。他站在讲台上用波澜不惊的音调解析着古文，下面的学生早就倒了大半。换在平日里，蓝老师那张俊俏的脸足以让小姑娘们保持清醒，可他的课实在是太无趣，在夏乏的驱使下，基本上没几个人还能醒着。  
蓝忘机停下了正在板书的手，抬眼扫视了一周。令他略感惊诧的是，向来上课就睡的魏无羡居然醒着。不是半醒半睡的状态，反倒是坐立不安一般伏在座位上，面颊上晕开艳丽的红，眸子里盛着一汪清泪望向蓝忘机。看到他终于注意到自己，魏无羡仿佛松了口气，他想要坐直身子，却被体内突如其来的嗡动战颤，喉间不自觉的溢出一声低喘，不算细微的声响在寂静的教室里传开，直直撞进蓝忘机心里。魏无羡摔在课桌上，朝他递去口型。  
“帮我……”  
蓝忘机的脑内炸开了烟花，魏无羡这副模样让他意识到了事态的不对劲。

 

一切还要从昨晚说起。  
姑苏高中是一所半封闭式高中，有不少学生选择了走读。剩下一些住宿的学生倒也得到了不少好处，因为人数不多，所以宿舍基本上都是双人间。魏无羡是住宿生，和他住在一起的是自己十几年的铁哥们江澄。  
昨天是周日，学校里的学生都走了大半，一些住宿生也都趁着周末的时候回家陪父母了。魏无羡不用回家，蓝忘机又要去教育局参加例会没时间和他约会，所以他一觉睡到快傍晚的时候，这样就造成了晚上的他精神的不得了。

“江澄快上号，说好的今晚单挑solo的，你不会怂了吧。”  
魏无羡用脚踹了踹江澄的椅子，死皮赖脸的朝他笑。  
“我什么时候和你说好的，你不困我困，别烦我。”江澄一脸暴躁的挥挥手从椅子上站起，打算到上铺睡觉。  
魏无羡似乎是瞅准了他没打算陪自己玩游戏 一个纵跃跳到江澄背上，从背后环住他。江澄受了冲击脚下不稳，踉跄了几步险些跌倒。  
“不行你不能睡！这样！你和我单挑，赢了的话我就答应你一个条件！”魏无羡耍赖的功夫算是到了炉火纯青的地步，江澄稍微楞了一下，似乎是找到了他话里的破绽一般紧追不舍。他眼睑半阖，眼眸中闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。  
“你说的，什么条件都行？”  
看着魏无羡小鸡啄米一般的点头，江澄意味不明的打开了游戏。

早上的时候，魏无羡是被一阵不明的震动所吵醒的。  
他只睡了四个小时，昨晚和江澄打游戏到凌晨，连跪了三局之后才只得承认江澄赢了他，这也就欠下了一个条件。  
魏无羡睁开眼，视线朦胧之间他看到一个人影半跪在床上，似乎正在慢条斯理的擦手。  
“魏婴，醒醒。”江澄俯下身来轻拍魏无羡的面颊，他从小便睡得死，就算是着火了也不能把他从床上掀起来。江澄轻笑两声，按下了手中的开关。  
“唔……！”后穴传来猛烈的震颤，使得魏无羡瞬时惊醒，喉中无可抑制的发出嘤咛。他撑起身子用力揪住江澄的衣领，俊秀的五官染上了无可知的红。  
“江澄你神经病啊！呃啊……快把它给我关了！”  
江澄面上是玩味的笑容，似乎是怕魏无羡体内那小东西掉出来，他探出手指，当着魏无羡的面故意又往里压了压，似乎是刚好撞上体内敏感点，魏无羡身子一软险些栽倒在床上。  
“你昨晚亲口说的，输了的人要答应一个条件。”魏无羡心中五味杂陈，说不上是羞耻还是兴奋所带来的热浪攀上身躯，他似乎知道了江澄接下来要说的话。

——“带着这颗跳蛋去上课吧，在见到你家蓝老师之前都不能拿出来。”

 

“嘭——！”  
医务室隔间的门被大力摔上，同一时间的，魏无羡几乎是急不可耐的将蓝忘机压在门板上，急促的去追寻他冰凉的唇瓣。魏无羡向来主动，每次都能将蓝老师撩拨到急不可耐，然后便是一阵猛烈的翻云覆雨。这次有了跳蛋的加持更是让他情欲难却，恨不得现在就打开双腿让蓝老师言传身教。  
两人的舌尖纠缠在一起，顺着彼此炽热的呼吸更加深入，唾液在交缠之中拉出色情的银丝，来不及吞咽的部分顺着唇角逃向喉结。一吻结束之时，蓝忘机习惯性的在魏无羡唇上轻咬了一下，随后望向他低低喘息。  
“蓝老师……我好难受，你帮帮我好不好。”魏无羡环上了他的脖颈，借着重量顺势倒在了床上，眼中暗潮涌动，似乎有一团火尚未燃尽。蓝忘机俯身将他困在怀中，吻过的唇瓣还泛着色情的水光。

不等蓝忘机回答，魏无羡便自顾自的解开了裤子，他背对着蓝忘机趴下，缓慢拉下内裤的动作带着十足的挑逗意味，他用手指扒开丰润的臀瓣，被跳蛋折磨许久的肉穴早已红肿，张合之间向外吐着黏腻的肠液。如此绝艳的画面暴露在眼前，蓝忘机的呼吸瞬间粗重了几分，他紧抿双唇，身下的性器已经开始有了反应。  
魏无羡转过头来望向他，一双勾人的桃花眼中含着清亮的泪，看蓝忘机还在犹豫的模样，他只好牵起蓝老师的手朝自己的后穴探去。穴内的跳蛋依旧在震动，穴口一张一合似乎在等待性器的入侵，蓝忘机的手指触碰到了红肿的肉穴，指尖上全都是冰凉黏腻的质感。  
“二哥哥……你行行好，帮我把那东西弄出来……”  
蓝忘机终于攻破了最后一道心理防线，他将隔间的门反锁，抬腕扯开自己的领带，狭小密闭的空间中全都是情欲的味道，蓝忘机带着温度靠近，指尖探进小穴中逐渐深入。  
跳蛋似乎塞的很深，蓝忘机一直深入，终于在到了某个地方之后触碰到了跳蛋圆润的质感，他探入两指搅弄抠挖，一不小心碰到魏无羡的敏感地带，惹得身下人一声娇喘。  
“是谁……”  
魏无羡颤颤巍巍的摇头，不肯说出那个包含了太多感情的名字。蓝忘机也没有再问，在一片沉寂之中继续他的动作。随着蓝湛的动作，前端的性器早已抬头，铃口挂着透明的液体，随着身体摆动而摇摇欲坠。魏无羡向来清楚该怎么撩拨蓝忘机，他塌腰撅臀，将穴口毫无保留的展现在蓝忘机眼前，脚掌微微抬起，用脚尖磨蹭着蓝忘机的腿根，一下一下的，直接蹭到了蓝忘机心底里去。  
正在抠挖的手突然停了动作，陷在快感中的魏无羡不明所以，撑起身子朝蓝忘机看。  
“怎么……”  
视线忽然之间被剥夺，蓝忘机微凉的直接抚上了他的眼睛。眼前是一片黑色，指缝之间偶尔泄出一丝光亮。魏无羡感觉到了，蓝湛的性器正抵在他的穴口，体内跳蛋依旧在震动，魏无羡有些慌乱，他挣扎着想要挣脱手掌的束缚，却被蓝湛拉回身前狠狠的进入。  
破碎的喘息撒了一床，硬挺的柱身摩擦肉壁，紧致的肉穴在九浅一深的动作之下逐渐乖巧，任由性器在其中横冲直撞，连带着跳蛋一起顶到了最深处。用力且规律的动作算不上什么技巧，蓝湛向来是这样简单明了，后入的姿势像极了野兽原始的性交，在一波射精之后没有停歇，疲软的性器又重新肿胀了起来，这让魏无羡觉得小腹已经被精液胀得微微隆起。蓝湛的动作中带着七分怒气，魏无羡能够感觉得到，他一言不发，死死咬住下唇不肯泄出一点声音，即使被肏弄到眼角泛红，身下的性器早已不知道泄了多少次，他似乎要将所有委屈都咽进肚子里，默不作声的接受着这场性爱。  
有什么东西顺着耳根落下，清凉而缓慢的触感在纤细的脖颈上蔓延，蓝忘机的吻带这些怜悯的意味 身后动作也逐渐放缓，最后停了下来。魏无羡的视线被归还，泪眼婆娑之间颤颤巍巍的看向蓝湛，试探着开口。  
“蓝湛……？”  
蓝湛将身体压了下来，性器交合的地方还未分离，随着动作带起了细微的摩擦。后穴早已红肿不堪，穴口被磨到充血，黏腻冰凉的液体不住地随着穴口开合而溢出。魏无羡能感受到蓝湛的唇贴在他的蝴蝶骨上，嘴唇温热的质感在肌肤上蔓延，随后便是蓝湛低沉的声线。  
“魏婴，我好嫉妒……”  
只需他一句话，魏无羡便觉得之前受的那些委屈全都抛到了九霄云外，他在蓝忘机怀中转了一个身，面朝他的姿势将他拉下些许，轻轻柔柔的吻他的嘴唇，唇瓣相贴却没有进入舌腔，片刻温存之后魏无羡捧起了蓝老师的脸，眼中三分笑意七分温柔全都埋进蓝忘机心里。

 

他说：“不会再有下次了。”


End file.
